The New Generation Fairy Tail
by HaruhiFairy
Summary: Se trata de una chica llamada Haruhi que logra entrar a Fairy Tail donde tendra locas aventuras junto a su Exceed Ryu y sus amigos espero que les guste
1. Entre a Fairy Tail

**Hola soy HaruhiFairy y esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia espero que les guste acepto cualquier critica o idea **

**Fairy tail: no me pertenece le pertenece a hiro mashima-sensei**

**lo unico que me pertenecen son mi personaje y la historia**

**Capitulo 1: Entre a Fairy tail**

* * *

**En un día en el bosque a las afueras de magnolia había un****a pequeña cabaña donde vivía una linda niña junto a su madre y gato.**

**-Hija ven la comida ya está lista- replico una mujer llamada Elisabeth el color de sus cabellos eran verdes, tenía ojos azules, llevaba puesto una camisa marrón, un short azul oscuro y botas negras. **

**-Si mama ya voy- replico una niña de cabellos violeta llamada Haruhi, de ojos verdes, llevaba puesto una camisa roja, pollera azul, medias largas negras y zapatillas rojas.**

**Las dos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer hasta que Haruhi hablo**

**-Madre quiero unirme a fairy tail-le dice la Haruhi a su madre**

**-Hija ya te dije que no te unirías a ningún gremio-replico cansada la Mujer a su hija **

**-Pero madre ¿porque no?- pregunto la Haruhi a su madre**

**-Porque no me gustan los gremios-le replico enojada a su hija **

**-Por favor madre te lo ruego déjame unirme a fairy tail-dice Haruhi a su madre con carita de perrito triste**

**-Está bien te dejo-dice la mujer mirando a su hija-Pero con una condición cuando hagas misiones la mitad de lo que recibas será mío-replico nuevamente **

**-Está bien madre gracias-dice sonriendo y abrazando a su gato-viste Ryu iremos a Fairy Tail-dice a su gato Ryu**

**-Ayee-dice el gato blanco con una mancha en el ojo y el estómago color café claro, con rayas en la cola del mismo color, ojos azules y llevaba una remera celeste con un pescado y un chalequito de color marrón oscuro**

**-Dime hija cuando piensan ir-pregunto Elisabeth a su hija.**

**-Iré mañana madre-le contesta a su madre**

**-Entonces te hare algo de comer para el camino, es mejor que empieces a prepararte-dice Elisabeth a su hija**

**-Tienes razón-dice y va a su habitación a preparar todo para mañana pero antes mira a su mama y le dice-pon algo de pescado para Ryu- y entra a su habitación y guarda sus cosas**

**-Claro- dice y se va a la cocina prepara algo y después de unos minutos termina lo guarda y se lo da a su hija**

**-Gracias Mama te quiero- dice y bosteza **

**-De nada Hija. Bueno ahora duerme- le da un beso en la frente y se va **

**~Unos minutos después~**

**-Bueno Ryu ven a dormir-le dice ya con la pijama y dentro de su cama al gato haciendo que este le contestara con un ayee y se acostara a su lado y se durmieran los dos abrazados mientras haruhi decía entre sueños -Fairy tail**

**~Al día siguiente~**

**Haruhi se levantó, se cambió, agarro sus cosas despidiéndose de su madre y comenzando su viaje**

**-Oye tengo hambre-le dice ryu a su dueña**

**-Ten come pescado-saca un pescado y se lo da su gatito **

**-Gracias-le agradece a su dueña**

**~Muy cerca de Fairy Tail ~**

**-Mira ya llegamos Ryu-dice feliz la Haruhi a su gato**

**-Vamos entremos-dicen ya en la puerta del gremio**

**-Oye tú-dice un chico**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- voltea algo asustada y ve a un chico de pelo azul (Como el de jellal), ojos marrones, piel blanca (como la de erza), vestía una remera gris casi negra sin mangas, un chaleco negro abierto, pantalones cortos azules y zapatillas rojas.**

**-¿Quién eres? y ¿qué quieres?-pregunta el chico**

**-Yo soy Haruhi y quiero unirme a Fairy Tail-Dice algo sonrojada**

**-Ya veo yo soy Simón mucho gusto- dice serio**

**-Hola yo soy Ryu gato de Haruhi- comiendo pescado**

**-Mucho gusto Ryu… así que quieren unirse a Fairy Tail-dice serio**

**-Si desde pequeña soñé con unirme a Fairy Tail-dice feliz**

**-Entonces vengan conmigo-agarra de la mano a Haruhi y entran al gremio seguidos por Ryu**

**-Oye Simon ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta una chica de pelo azul claro atado con dos colitas, ojos rojos, piel blanca, un vestido negro que le llega hasta las rodillas, un chaleco rojo oscuro, medias largas negras y zapatillas grises.**

**-Soy Haruhi mucho gusto- dice Haruhi sonriendo haciendo que algunos chicos se sonrojen **

**-Mucho gusto Haruhi yo soy Shina-dice Shina feliz- y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? **

**-Es que queremos unirnos a este gremio-dice Ryu que había sido ignorado**

**-Oh entiendo… ¡OIIIGAAN ALGUIEN QUIERE UNISE AL GREMIO! –grita Shina haciendo que todos se acerquen **

**-Y ¿tu cómo te llamas?-Pregunto el maestro del gremio**

**-Yo soy Haruhi y él es mi Gato Ryu-dice mientras hace una reverencia **

**-Mucho gusto Haruhi yo soy Laxus el maestro de este gremio-dice Laxus –Entonces tendrás que pasar la prueba **

**-¿Cuál prueba?- pregunta Haruhi algo nerviosa**

**-Tienes que pelear con… déjame pensar-dice el Maestro de fairy tail pensando-… ya se Simon será tu oponente**

**-Ok estaré prepara para lo que sea- dice emocionada**

**-intentare controlarme para no lastimarte-Dice Simon**

**-No te preocupes usa todo el poder que tengas-Dice Haruhi emocionada**

**-Está bien –dice Simon y detrás de él aparecen cien espadas**

**-Genial ahora yo-dice animada mientras sus puños se encienden llamas doradas**

**-Sera un placer lugar contigo-Dice Simon **

**-Porque no dejamos la charla para la hora del té y hacemos que la batalla comience-dice Haruhi**

**~Después de una hora~**

**-Si lo te gane-dice Haruhi feliz de haber ganado**

**-Impresionante bienvenida a fairy tail Haruhi-dice Laxus a Haruhi- Ahora mi Esposa Mira les pondrá el signo de Fairy Tail**

**-¿Dónde lo quieren y de qué color?- pregunta la muy linda y amable Mirajane**

**-Yo en la espalda y de color violeta- dice Ryu haciendo que mira se lo ponga donde él dijo- siiiii**

**-Yo la quiero en el pecho derecho y color rojo-dice Haruhi y entonces mira se lo pone donde le dijo-mira Ryu ya somos parte de Fairy Tail**

**-Ayee-Dice Ryu**

**-Me encanto luchar con Tigo deja que te presente- dice sonriendo**

**-Claro-dice y lo empieza a seguir**

**Van a un grupo de chicos que están hablando en una mesa redonda**

**-Hola chicos quiero presentarles a haruhi-les dice simon al grupo de chicos**

**-Hola haruhi yo soy Julie Mcgarden Redfox y supongo que ya conoces a mi hermana menor Shina-dice una chica de pelo negro, ojos rojos, piel blanca, vestía un vestido naranja que llevaba una cinta blanca en la cintura, y una botas del mismo color.**

**-Yo soy Hiroshi Dragneel Heartfilia y ella es mi hermana Nashi mucho gusto-dice un chico de pelo rosa (igual que el de Natsu), ojos chocolatosos, piel blanca, vestida de un chaleco negro, una bufanda gris con rayitas negras, pantalones blancos y botas negras. **

**-Hola-dijo Nashi (de pelo rosa atado por dos colitas, ojos jade, piel blanca, llevaba una remera rosa claro, falda celeste y zapatillas rojas)**

**-Yo soy Mavis Strauss Dreyar y el es mi hermano Yuu-dice una chica de pelo blanco, ojos azules, piel blanca, vestía de una remera blanca con la carita de un gato, una falda azul y sandalias negras**

**-Hola Haruhi es un gusto conocerte-dice Yuu (pelo rubio, ojos azules, vestía de una remera gris, chaleco negro, pantalones azules, zapatillas negras y piel blanca)**

**-Yo soy Ayame Fullbuster Loxar y ellas son mis hermanas Mei y Ur- dice una chica de pelo azul algo oscuro, ojos como los de juvia, piel blanca, y llevaba puesto un suéter celeste y pantalón azul y zapatillas del mismo color**

**-Hola-dice Mei (una chica de pelo azul, ojos color azul oscuro,piel blanca, vestia de un vestido celeste y sandalias del mismo color)**

**-Mucho gusto Haruhi-dice Ur (parecida a juvia de pequeña pero con el pelo corto y del mismo color que gray)**

**-Yo soy Daisuke Strauss hijo de Elfman y Evergreen y ellos son mis hermanos Shin y Ichiro (dice un chico de pelo blanco, ojos azules, piel blanca, remera verde, pantalones celestes, sandalias negras)**

**-Hola es un gusto conocerte haruhi-dicen shin y ichiro (son gemelos, tienen el pelo color cafe claro,ojos azules, piel blanca, shin usa una remera roja, pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas blancas y ichiro usa solo un chaleco gris, pantalones cortos blancos y zapatillas negras)**

**-Bueno tú ya sabes mi nombre pero me presento igual soy Simon Scarlet Fernandez y ella es mi hermana Lisa**

**-Hola-saluda Lisa (una chica de pelo azul, ojos grandes y de color café puros, piel blanca, un vestido rosa y sandalias negras)**

**-Hola yo soy haruhi y estoy encantada de conocerlos**

**~Después de unas horas de estar hablando~**

**-Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos pero se está haciendo tarde me voy a mi casa-dice Haruhi saliendo del gremio y yéndose hasta una casita pintada de color celeste y blanco.**

**Ella vivía hay con su Tía Layla ya que la cabaña en la que vivía quedaba lejos. La casa tenia cocina, sala, comedor, baño y dos habitaciones.**

**-Ya llegue tía Layla- dice avisando de su llegada**

**-Bienvenida Haruhi-Dice Layla haciendo una reverencia-Bueno te enseñare tu habitación-dice nuevamente y yendo a donde será la habitación de Haruhi**

**-Claro-responde Haruhi y siguiendo a su tía Layla**

**Subieron las escaleras y fueron caminando por el pasillo por un rato hasta que llegaron a dos puertas. Las puertas tenían como un cartel con nombre, el de mi tía era un cartel en forma de estrella con el nombre Layla pintadas de color lila y las mía era un cartel en forma de un dragón con el nombre Haruhi pintadas de rojo oscuro. Entre a mi cuarto y las paredes eran bancas con corazones rojos y alfombra roja cama con sanas blancas y almohada rosa y naranja entre mi cama estaba mi laptop de color negro y alado de mi cama había una mesita de luz donde había un reloj y en la pared había un televisor. Agarre mi ropa y la guarde en los cajones, agarre unas toallas y me fui al baño.**

**~un rato después~**

**-Que buen baño-dice saliendo del baño con su pijama puesto**

**-Que cómoda cama-dice Ryu ya acostado**

**-Tienes razón Ryu-dice Haruhi acostándose en su cama **

**-Descansa Haruhi-dice Ryu ya durmiéndose **

**-Igual Ryu-dice Haruhi durmiéndose mientras abrasa a Ryu**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo si les gusto y quieren que siga la historia comenten**

**bueno HaruhiFairy se despide ****hasta la proxima**


	2. 2,El dolor entre un comienzo

**Hola a todos HaruhiFairy presente**

**Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo perdon si me tarde en subirlo pero la inspiracion queria vacaciones **

**Fairy tail no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2:El dolor entre el comienzo**

* * *

**-Hola yo soy Haruhi vivo con mi tía Layla heartfilia ella es casada y tiene un hija pero mi tío está de viaje y mi prima se mudó. Yo cuando vine aquí tuve que dormir con los gatos que son 2 bueno el gato de mi tía es uno pero con Ryu son dos bueno mi tía es algo temperamental pero también es linda y amable y tiene un cuerpo muy desarrollado se parece a mi madre pero en vez de pelo verde lo tiene rubio y de ojos chocolates vi fotos de su esposo e hija y se puede ver que ella y su hija llamada Lucy se parecen bueno dejemos de hablar de mi tía Layla**

**-HARUHI SI NO TE LEVANTAS IRE Y TE BAJARE A PATADAS-Dice gritando Layla a su sobrina **

**-SI SEÑORA-Replica asustada Haruhi levantándose, cambiándose rápido y bajando mientras se peina**

**-Y PARA EL GATO TAMBIEN-dice otra vez gritando **

**-AYEE-Dice Ryu asustado bajando rápido**

**-Ten aquí está tu desayuno-Dice Layla dejándole el desayuno a Haruhi **

**-Gracias-Dice Haruhi antes de desayunar**

**-¿Hoy iras al gremio?-Pregunta Layla mientras desayuna a Haruhi **

**-Si pero mas tarde-Dice Haruhi aun desayunado **

**-Bueno entonces me ayudaras con algunas cosas-Dice Layla**

**-Claro-Dice Haruhi**

**~Después de desayunar~**

**-Vamos-Dice Layla a Haruhi saliendo de la casa mientras se dirige al supermercado seguida por Haruhi compraron varias cosas pagaron y se fueron a una tienda de ropa Haruhi sostenía todas las bolsas mientras Layla se compraba varios vestidos al igual que zapatos**

**-Esto pesa mucho-Dice Haruhi haciendo mucha fuerza para no caerse**

**-No exageres-Dice Layla que solo cargaba una bolsa **

**Llegaron a casa y guardaron todo entonces Haruhi está a punto de entrar a su cuarto cuando ve a su tía entrar a una habitación que no es la de ella**

**-¿De quien es la habitación? –Pregunta Haruhi**

**-Es de Haru es hijo de una amiga se quedara aquí por un tiempo su madre estará de viaje-Dice Layla antes de entrar a la habitación**

**-Entiendo-Dice Haruhi entrando a su habitación para entrar a su baño y bañarse **

**Después de tomarse un baño se cambia se peina y se fija la hora **

**-Bueno iré al gremio-Dice haruhi preparándose y yéndose al gremio con ryu sin antes despedirse de su tía**

**~Ya en el gremio~**

**-Hola-Dice Haruhi feliz**

**-Haruhi-chan-Dice Shina abrasando a Haruhi**

**-Hola Shina-Dice Haruhi correspondiendo el abraso **

**-Te gustaría ir a una misión conmigo es que nadie quiere ir-Dice Shina algo triste**

**-Me encantaría-Dice Haruhi**

**-En serio genial-Dice Shina feliz diciendo nuevamente-Lo único que hay que hacer es capturar a unos bandidos **

**-Bueno vamos-Dice Haruhi**

**-Vamos-Dice Shina**

**~más tarde en una cabaña~**

**-Es hora de dormir Yosuke-Dice una mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos azules que correspondía al nombre Elisabeth**

**-shi mami-Dice de 3 años llamado Yosuke de cabellos negro, ojos verdes, lleva puesto un pijama porque es la hora de dormir y con un osito de peluche a su lado**

**-Buenas noches-Dice Elisabeth dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y saliendo del cuarto para ir al suyo**

**Eran las seis y media de la mañana y Yosuke se había levantado y se había ido al cuarto de su madre pero no la vio hay asi que la empezó a buscar por todas partes hasta que la encontró en la cocina pero lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado su madre estaba muerta tirada en el suelo llena de sangre**

**-madre-Dijo Yosuke cayendo de rodillas y empezando a llorar muy fuerte **

**~Una hora después en otro lugar~**

**Haruhi había llorado mucho después de enterarse de la muerte de su madre ya no tenía nada su padre y su madre se habían ido solo le quedaba su tía y a Ryu o eso creía ella habían pasado los días ella estaba en el cementerio con varias personas pero una le llamo la atención era un niño de 3 años maso menos que se parecía a su padre y madre se quedó mirando un rato al niño que lloraba mucho sin poder ser consolado por nadie una horas maso menos todos se habían ido a casa cuando Haruhi llego entro a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama llorando hasta que se durmió cuando se despertó se sorprendió encontrar al mismo niño de ayer durmiendo en su cama mientras abrazaba a su osito**

**-Que está pasando aquí esto es una broma-Dice bajito Haruhi para no despertar al niño**

**-Veo que ya conociste a Yosuke-Dice Layla que recién entra con una bandeja de comida**

**-¿Yosuke?-Pregunta muy confundida Haruhi**

**-Si él se llama Yosuke tiene 3 años y es tu hermano-Dijo Layla haciendo que Haruhi se sorprendiera**

**-Mi hermano-Dice Haruhi muy sorprendida ósea ella tenía un hermano menor y no lo sabía debió ser horrible perder a su madre con apenas 3 años**

**-Espero que se lleven bien-Dice Layla sonriendo -iré a buscar a Haru cuida de Yosuke-Dice nuevamente saliendo de la habitación**

**-Es lo único que tengo lo cuidare con mi vida no dejare que nada le pase-Dice Haruhi mirando a su hermanito **

**-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunta Yosuke que recién se despierta **

**-Hola Yosuke soy tu hermana Haruhi y estas en mi cuarto-Dice Haruhi sonriendo**

**-¿hermana?-Pregunta Yosuke confundido**

**-Si soy tu hermana oye ¿quieres salir un rato?-Pregunta Haruhi a su hermano**

**-Shii-Dice Yosuke feliz**

**Salen de la casa y después de un buen rato de pasear van al gremio donde Haruhi presenta a su hermanito **

**-Es tan tierno-Dice Shina agarrándolo de la mejilla **

**-qué lindo es-Dice Mavis mirando encantada a yosuke**

**-Tienes razón-Dice Nashi agarrándole la otra mejilla**

**-es la ternura en carne y hueso-Dice Lisa**

**-No sé qué le ven de lindo a ese mocoso-Dice Ichiro**

**-Ni yo entiendo-Dice Simon**

**-solo es un mocoso de mierda-Dice Yuu**

**-Tiene cara de tonto de seguro se parece a su madre-Dice Deisuke**

**-Primero tú no eres la belleza en carne y hueso entiendes Ichiro, segundo él no es un mocoso tú lo eres Yuu y por ultimo Cierra tu boca idiota que tú tienes cara de burro y nadie te dice nada entiendes Deisuke-Dice Haruhi sonriendo-y para que sepas tal vez mi madre murió pero no tiene cara de tonta como tú que siempre serás un idiota-Dice nuevamente antes de irse**

**-De que hablaban hermana-Pregunta Yosuke**

**-De nada Yosuke de nada ven vamos a casa que se hace tarde y la tía puede preocupar-Dice Haruhi agarrándole de la mano y saliendo del gremio **

**Cuando llegaron a casa eran las siete y media de la tarde vieron que su tía aun no llegaba así que entraron al cuarto de Haruhi porque Yosuke dormiría hay hasta que consigan una habitación Haruhi agarro unas hojas y colores y se los dio a su hermanito para que dibujara y pintara**

**-Espera aquí Yosuke iré por un poco de agua-Dice Haruhi saliendo del cuarto**

**Cuando Haruhi fue a la cocina se encontró con su tía sentada tomando un te entonces se sirvió agua y se sentó a lado de su tía**

**-Hola tía ¿cuándo llegaste?-Pregunta Haruhi a su tía**

**-Vine hace cinco minutos con Haru-Dice Layla a su sobrina**

**-¿Y ahora donde esta Haru?-Pregunta Haruhi**

**-En su cuarto-Dice Layla tomando él te **

**-Bueno iré a presentarme-Dice Haruhi yendo al cuarto de Haru**

**Cuando entro al cuarto de Haru él estaba hay escuchando música entonces Haruhi le toco el hombro haciendo que se asuste **

**-No me asustes así-Dice Haru quitándose los auriculares **

**-Perdón-Dice Haruhi apenada**

**-No importa y ¿tú quién eres?-Pregunta Haru a Haruhi**

**-Me llamo Haruhi** ** sobrina de Layla Heartfilia y también maga de fairy tail-Dice Haruhi presentándose**

**-Hola Haruhi yo me llamo Haru soy mago aunque no me uní a ningún gremio aun-Dice Haru **

**-Bueno es un gusto conocerte Haru espero que podamos llevarnos bien-Dice Haruhi**

**-Si porque no-Dice Haru**

**-CHICOS BAJEN A COMER O LES CORTO LA CABEZA-grita Layla **

**-YA VAMOS-Dice gritando Haruhi-es mejor ir rápido-Dice nuevamente **

**-Tienes razón-Dice Haru**

**Los dos bajaron sin antes ir por Yosuke y presentarlo los cuatro se sentaron a comer y después de comer todos se fueron a dormir Yosuke dormía con Ryu y Haruhi tenían suerte de que la cama era grande se podía decir que entraban 5 personas **

**-Buenas noches Yosuke-Dice Haruhi bostezando **

**-Buenas noches hermana-Dice Yosuke durmiéndose **

**Haruhi abrasa a su hermano y se duermen**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que les aya gustado acepto criticas o ideas hasta pronto **

**HaruhiFairy se despide **

**sayonaraa**


End file.
